Seacon Attack on Ibex
Log Title: Seacon Attack on Ibex Characters: Aegis, Imager, Jetfire, Nautilator, Seawing, Snaptrap Location: Central Spaceport - Ibex Date: March 22, 2016 TP: Rise of the Seacons TP Summary: The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Rise of the Seacons TP As logged by Seawing - Tuesday, March 22, 2016, 4:12 PM Seacon Freighter <''The Hatemaker''> :The Hatemaker is a Seacon-scale replica of the Corellian YT-1300 light freighter used by the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca in Star Wars. Its aged appearance belies numerous advanced modifications to boost the ship's speed, weapons and shield, including a hyperdrive engine among the fastest in the entire galaxy. It also includes sensor-proof smuggling compartments and a hologrid device for planning attacks.. Snaptrap sits at the main command chair of The Hatemaker, looking over reports on his new ship. It appears to be quite the vessel, and now that it has more firepower, thanks to the Mare Quintus and his crew, he feels comfortable leading the ship into its first actual attack. :Seawing sneaks onto the bridge, although of course Snaptrap knows he's there. He stealthily approaches the command chair, and then steps out of the shadows to present himself, bowing deeply. "All is in readiness, sir," he says. "All we need is coordinates for attack. Shall I bring up possible targets?" Without waiting for a response, Seawing turns and activates a hologram of Cybertron, although he reserves further comment until told to do so. Snaptrap raises an eyeridge as Seawing shows his eagerness. He'd laugh, if his own emotions weren't locked up so tightly. "Please do." :Seawing nods, a deep, evil gleam beneath his golden visor. He smiles slightly. "As requested, I've comprised a list of Autobot targets." He turns, and several spots begin to glow, both on the surface of the holographic Cybertron, and on several spots in orbit around it as well. Each flashes in turn as Seawing references them. "The first I've mentioned before - Ibex Spaceport. Lightly defended, it would produce additional fuel to further our attacks across the planet..." He pauses a moment, glancing at Snaptrap before continuing. Snaptrap nods softly, considering the spaceport for a moment before looking to Seawing. "How much fuel do you predict there to be for us to take?" :Seawing pulls up an infographic showing the dock's fuel reserves and defenses. "Enough to last us several Orbital Cycles between raids, commander." Seawing brings up a map of the port, highlighting strike points and fuel access areas. "It's mostly off-duty pilots and technicians - very few warriors were to be found during my reconnaissance runs." He pulls up another infographic recounting personnel spied by Seawing over variations of time. "The base is ripe for plunder." Snaptrap nods again. "It sounds like the perfect test run for The Hatemaker. I don't just want to steal energon, though. This time... this time, I want to begin our campaign of fear. They will know the Seacons as the scourge of the high skies after today." :A dark smile creeps across Seawing's face as she shuts down the hologram of Cybertron and increases the density of the maps of Ibex Spaceport, saving the other locations for future raids. "I will prepare the crew," Seawing says, preparing to act as Snaptrap's communication officer - or first mate. "What are your orders when we approach Ibex?" Seawing clenches his black fists, his eagerness even more obvious now that a target has been chosen. Snaptrap stands slowly and looks down at Seawing. "Open fire and obliterate all lifeforms that we can. Destroy and cripple as many ships with our opening salvo as we are able. Then... we unleash the beast." :If it wouldn't contrast so sharply with Seawing's carefully-cultivated image of intimidation, Seawing would squee with delight. "Excellent, sir, excellent." He brings up areas of the map. "We can strike here, here, and here, taking out their ships and their defenses before they know what hit them. We should avoid these areas at first," indicating another part of the map, "since that is where the fuel is stored. After the Autobots are damaged and grounded - then we finish them off, horribly." His crimson optics twinkle behind his visor. Snaptrap nods quickly, then looks down at Seawing again. "And Seawing... -last time-, you underestimated our opponents. Do not make that mistake again. It cost me an eye. Should I be injured like that again, you -will- feel my displeasure. Is that understood?" His voice is cold and calm, like the center of a storm. :Seawing's enthusiasm calms immediately, and he nods, duly chastised. Silently resolving to find Snaptrap a compatible replacement optic as soon as possible, he alerts the rest of the crew to the impending attack, and then moves to the sensor station, seating himself silently at the controls. "Do you wish me to plot out a course to our destination?" he asks mildly. Again, before waiting for an answer, he feeds the coordinates into The Hatemaker's systems, but doesn't activate the navigation console until given the go-ahead by Snaptrap. Snaptrap sits back down in the captain's chair, one of the few things he took from the Mare Quintus and transplanted into The Hatemaker. "Yes, do so. I wish to get this attack under way." :Seawing nods, and remotely activates the navigation console, transferring control of it to his station so he can do everything from one seat. "Shall I destroy the Mare before we leave, or save it for a return base between missions?" He takes over the helm, and slowly The Hatemaker rises, turning north but hovering a moment over the Mare Quintus before taking off. From the sensor station Seawing glances over at Snaptrap for final word on the Mare's fate. Snaptrap says, "Leave it. We will scavenge from it as needed, to conserve resources when we are low." "Excellent, sir!" Seawing takes the ship up and north towards Ibex. Ibex Sector - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron :A ruined sector of Cybertron. :Seawing takes The Hatemaker up and around the northwest, flying low over the Mythril Sea to approach Ibex invisibly under its radar. As soon as the Central Spaceport is in visual range, and before anyone can react to the sight of the incoming former-Junkion freighter, Seawing launches an attack. CEC AG-2G quad laser cannons take out the spaceport's limited defenses, while Arakyd ST2 concussion missiles blow up the smattering of civilian craft on the tarmac, sending pilots and passengers screaming while they burn. Central Spaceport - Ibex :Just as it would ruin Seawing's carefully crafter exterior, so too would such an expression of joy mar the Seacon leader's stony countenance. He shows nothing as the guns take out most any major resistance. He checks his wrist and frowns for a moment. "It seems I spoke prematurely about unleashing the beast. You and I are the only Seacons available at the moment. The rest are still on various assignments. I will lead the way. Cover me." He presses the button to open the hatch and simply jumps out, sonic cannons blazing and atom smasher rifle firing at anything that moves. :Seawing remains on the ship, covering Snaptrap with suppressive fire as the Seacon commander simply leaps out of the craft, guns blazing. Alone on the bridge, Seawing allows himself a small smile, impressed with his commander's bravado. Seawing brings The Hatemaker around for another run, taking out smaller weapons pods and the odd ship that missed his initial attack. He then brings The Hatemaker back over Snaptrap's position, targeting the meager Autobot resistance that file out to die fighting the Seacon commander. :Overhead, The Hatemaker provides suppressing fire for Snaptrap, who is on the ground, killing off Central Spaceport's meager security forces. The Autobot guard move from cover to cover, some exchanging fire with Snaptrap, and others firing upward at the Seacon ship. Seawing activates the ship's shields, which easily absorb the paltry lasers from the Autobot ground forces. He then activates The Hatemaker's BlasTech Ax-108 "Ground Buzzer" blaster cannon taking out Autobots left and right on the ground. Outside, >> Seacon Freighter projects a forcefield over itself. << Outside, Suddenly, a sound is heard in the distance - the sound of an approaching tetrajet. A sleek sky-blue tetrajet streaks into the area, zooming around and quickly reconnoitering the situation. Have the Decepticons joined the fight? No, strangely enough, this tetrajet sports golden Autobot symbols. As the Seacons continue opening fire on the Autobots below, the tetrajet banks around to intercept their fire, angling for the leader of the attack - Snaptrap. Outside, Snaptrap isn't being sneaky today. Today is about two things: making a raid, and sowing terror. His presence on the battlefield will hopefully accomplish the second objective. He sends a message to Seawing over private radio, then eyes the tetrajet. This is somewhat unexpected - an Autobot tetrajet. He opens fire at it, his face completely unfazed by the appearance of another Autobot. The opening shot is a warning. Snaptrap radios Seawing: "I want a report on this new Autobot, first. Second, set the ship to auto-attack and start gathering energon." :The Central Spaceport in Ibex is burning. Its auto-defenses have been taken out by a surprise strike from above, and many of the shuttles parked on the tarmac are blasted and on fire. A small knot of Autobot guards are behind cover, some of them firing at Snaptrap, and some firing up at his ship above. The Hatemaker returns fire, nailing the Autobots below low cover. A plea for help has gone out, and Autobot warriors have just begun to arrive. Jetfire 's proximity alarm rings as he soon approaches the 500 miles to the combat zone (which means he'll get there in about 35 seconds) The sky blue tetrajet banks around, targeting Snaptrap. While Snaptrap was nice enough to give her a warning shot, the tetrajet gives no warning in return. "Quintessons! Your presence is unwanted here! Leave this place, now, or die!" Without waiting for the answer she knows she's going to get, she opens fire, zooming down while opening a hail of laserfire on the Seacon leader. She dives dangerously close to Snaptrap, concentrating her fire at pointblank range. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Blaster . << Jetfire zooms in and targets Nautilator - essentially, picking the closest enemy in range. >> Jetfire strikes Nautilator with Missile Pods . << :Seawing scans the tetrajet, and then matches it with his database of known Autobots and Decepticons. He radios down to Snaptrap, "Her name is Aegis, and she's a former Decepticon who now runs with the Autobots. Not a lot of information is available about her - she seems pretty unknown." Setting The Hatemaker to hover and autofire, Seawing opens the door to the ship and bails out, transforming into a flying manta ray in midair and sailing toward the base's fuel stores. Snaptrap stares at Aegis as she fires at him, hitting his shell as the mech turns to absorb the fire. "We are not Quintessons. We are Seacons," he corrects the femme as he levels his rifle at her, firing at her wings to bring her to the ground. "And if anyone dies today, it will be you." >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Laser . << Snaptrap radios: <> Imager was on site, just doing her own business, which, if you check her info, is that of Logistics. So the large Femme is actually in the area of the fuel supply that Seawing is gunning for. She scowls as she converses on +a with the Bots in the area. It looked...poor, at the moment, what with how fast the Seacons obliterated the protection of Ibex itself. Which meant it was going to have to be taken to ground. First things first, she mused, as she smashed the large button labelled 'In case of Saturday Morning', which helped secure the precious fuel supply. It'd still be raid-able of course, but as the outer tanks start getting transferred away, it'd be slower going for the Cons. She mused to herself, "Wonder who wrote that anyway." Hefting her large shotgun, the Femme stomps forward to survey the fray. Seawing radios Snaptrap with '<>' :Nautilator is in his torpedo cannon mode, attached to the side of The Hatemaker and firing heat-seeking torpedoes down on Autobot targets below. Suddenly Jetfire's missiles slam into him before he even realizes the Autobot has arrived. "Ow! I'm hit!" Nautilator whines, and nearly detaches from the ship and falls to the deck. Recovering in time, he swivels around and aims at the Autobot Air Commander, returning fire with his built-in lasers. >> Nautilator misses Jetfire with Laser . << One of the tetrajet's wings catches fire, and continues to burn as its banks around for another attack at Snaptrap. "We'll see about that," Aegis replies, and dives towards the Seacon. Ceding to his wish, she does indeed come down to the ground - flying straight for Snaptrap, and transforming at the last moment to rocket towards him, fist first, aiming at his face to knock his head right off his big turtly body. The sky-blue tetrajet folds up into the leader of Project Salvation. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Punch. << Snaptrap radios Seawing: <> Jetfire does a few barrel rolls, avoiding the laser attack. Getting a bit brazen, Jetfire extends his wing span slightly and speeds up, hoping to knock Nautilator off from The Hatemaker. He mumbles, "there's probably a more prudent way to dispatch of this one, but what fun is that?" Jetfire speeds up and attempts to 'clip' Nautilator. >> Jetfire strikes Nautilator with Ram. << : Imager says, "...."Hello I am Jetfire, I have some of the most advanced tech in the galaxy. Some of my weapons and abilities are prototypes the rest of the race'll never see, so Imma ram you now." :P" :Being struck in the head at high speed does not make Snaptrap happy. This entire operation seems to have gone pear-shaped real fast. He slides backwards slightly and puts his rifle away, drawing his incendiary sword instead. He feints at Aegis with the sword before simply trying to kick her in the abdomen. :Seawing swoops down and transforms, landing near Imager, frowning at what she's done to impede his efforts. "Look around you," he hisses at the larger femme. "You're just asking to die in a fire. Run away, femme, before you're next." He slowly draws twin winged lasers from holders at his hips, and stalks towards her, raising the barrels to point directly at her center mass. "Don't make me open fire on you. You know one miss and we all go boom." >> Snaptrap misses Aegis with Kick. << Imager 's optics reboot when she sees Seawing land near her. The Femme squints a bit, then puts a hand on her chassis. "Well...phew....lots of things wrong with that sentence. See, Energon and most fuel explodes more than burns. Sure there's incendiary...ness to it all, but most likely you'll already be dead." She stands before the console she had just activated, "And the second thing, well, you guys were going to blow it up anyway. You know, cuz thats a thing you do." She adds after a moment of contemplation, and approaches Seawing, her slow, inevitable march towards combat, "Aftplates, the lot of you...and third. I was built with quada-elenium plating, so explosions don't hurt me none." She rears up a fist towards Seawing, "And lastly, you suck!" >> Imager misses Seawing with Bash. << :Nautilator is clipped by Jetfire's wing, and falls right off The Hatemaker. He transforms in mid-fall, but he apparently can't fly, because he still hits the ground, hard. He falls to one knee, and his gun skitters away, sliding under a burning shuttle. He looks pathetically up at Jetfire, and then crawls after his gun, yelling, "Ow ow ow ow ow!" as he gets too close to the flaming fuel. "This sucks, Snaptrap! And the Autobot's right - you suck, too, Seawing." He retreats backward, leaving his gun behind. :Aegis hops back with the agility of a Seeker, and grins as she sizes up Snaptrap with his flaming sword. "Oh, my," she says with a smile. "What are you going to do with that?" With a snap of her wrists, she deploys a pair of stun batons, and takes a half-step back to drop into a martial arts fighting pose. Lashing out with the batons in a feint of her own, she spins suddenly, and lashes a kick at Snaptrap's damaged face. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Kick. << Jetfire banks away from a retreating Nautilator and opts to 'throw' some cluster bombs toward Seawing - realizing that Imager has this fight, but a stunned Seawing may help tilt the scales even more, and hopefully leaving only one 'con left. :Seawing smirks as Imager rears up her fist. "I stand corrected," he says, dodging her punch easily and running past her to get behind her before she can turn around. "You're not as dumb as you look. But trust me - we'll be killing you, stealing the fuel, and THEN blowing everything else up - in that order. Unless you anger our august leader, in which case he'll bring out the beast, and then you'll be REALLY sorry." As he whips past, Seawing holsters one pistol and draws a knife in one fluid motion, and once behind her Seawing slashes at Imager's side and back. >> Seawing strikes Imager with Knife. << Jetfire 's aim is still a bit rusty - thanks to another firmware upgrade in his targeting systems. The bombs still fall away from Imager, but don't land close enough to give Seawing the necessary scare the tactic was devised for. Jetfire mutters "slag" Snaptrap grunts as the kick manages to knock him upside the head. He's big, slow and strong - the exact wrong kind of guy to be fighting a Seeker. "I am going to rend your spark from its casing and shred it." His emotionless face gives no clues about what he may or may not do next, and as quickly as he can, he tries to do exactly what he promised - a quick thrust towards Aegis' chest. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Slice. << Imager turns her head towards Seawing. She was pretty slow when it came down to it, but her armor was thick, and her shield still rested upon her back, so when Seawing's knife digs into the overlapping scales of her torso, she just frowns. Imager darts out with a free hand, snagging Seawing by the shoulder. "I think that's what I hate worst about you guys. Always spoutin off about glory and other exhaust..." She kicks at his legs, in a forceful knockdown. "Truth is, if you were that good, it'd have been all over eons ago." She raises up her size 13 foot, and tries to drop it right on the Seacon's faceplate. >> Imager misses Seawing with Bash. << :Nautilator crawls to a non-flaming cover, and then transforms into some sort of Lobster-Monster. Once Jetfire breaks off and turns to attack Seawing, Nautilator backs up, raising his claws but withholding his attack, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He backs up and hides most of his body under a torn shred of metal wall, hoping to hide out most of the battle and emerge once the Seacons are victorious. :Aegis erks as she's suddenly stabbed in the chest, the point of Snaptrap's incendiary sword burning right through her reflective high-tech armor and slicing right into her. She pulls back suddenly, and uses one stun baton to knock the sword away while slashing the other baton at the side of Snaptrap's head, keeping up the pounding and trying to take him down before he and his troops can do any more damage. >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Baton. << Jetfire banks around - and closes in on another attack - assuming Nautilator's no longer part of the equation, since he can't see him. He opts to go after the next biggest threat - but with the utmost care since Imager is nearby, he focuses in on Seawing and fires a very narrow laser at the lumbering threat. >> Jetfire strikes Seawing with Laser . << :Seawing is grabbed and knocked down, and rolls away just in time before she stomps his robot mode as flat as his manta ray mode. Ignoring Jetfire's bomb feints, Seawing suddenly focuses on what could be an unexpected fight for his life. More of a backstabber than a standup fighter, Seawing rolls to his feet, knife in one hand and pistol in the other. However, Seawing's then ironically shot in the back by the Autobot Air Commander. He turns with a frown, and fires off a quick shot at the jet, hoping to deter him so he can focus on his primary threat: Imager. >> Seawing strikes Jetfire with Laser . << Snaptrap's head is getting pretty beat up today. Luckily, he's incredibly well-armored, so it's not as bad as it could be. Still, the Seacon leader is not pleased to have taken yet another head shot, and as his sword is knocked to the side, he uses the momentum from the attack and tries to do a spinning backhand on Aegis' own face. >> Snaptrap strikes Aegis with Bash. << Jetfire says in a brusque tone to the 'cons (sea) in the area, still unaware of Nautilator's absense, "You're outnumbered! I suggest a hasty retreat!" :Two swings, two misses. The manta ray was nimble. Her hands flex as she considers her options. Guns weren't much of a choice right now. And she couldn't keep ahold of the squirmy little shrimp. Wait, not shrimp, another sea form. She did have a few other options at least. Jetfire gives her a single moment of reprieve, which she takes. She kneels down, splitting her form in half, and reforming as her hovercraft mode. Her solar array leans forward, glowing bright as she fires out an energy whip towards Seawing, intent to smack him into the ground repeatedly...and maybe run over. The day was young. Imager kneels, her armored frame splitting apart to form a heavy grey hovercraft, complete with solar array. >> Imager strikes Seawing with Helios Array . << :Nautilator remains in hiding, clicking his claws as Jetfire turns his attack on Seawing and shoots him in the back. 'Better him than me!' Nautilator thinks, and scurries back a little further under cover. His optic-stalks move around, watching things burn and The Hatemaker hover above. He's supposed to be up there supplying cover fire, but it's so dangerous! He's just fine down here, thank you very much. :Aegis is backhanded, hard, and has to take a full step back. She may be fast, but she's smaller than and nowhere near as tough as Snaptrap - she needs to not let that happen again. Hopping back a little, she opens twin pods on her upper shoulders and unleashes a volley of micro-missiles at Snaptrap, trying to stay out of his physical range in the process. "You heard him," she says, referring to Jetfire. "You're outnumbered, and more Autobots are on the way. I suggest you surrender. You'll be treated fairly in captivity." >> Aegis strikes Snaptrap with Ballistic . << Jetfire ahs! and gets struck by Seawing's laser strike. Much like typical Jetfire's systems, it's a minor hit, but it doesn't take much to ding Jetfire. His systems begin to malfunction. :Seawing aieeeeees! as he's fried by the Helios Array's energy whip. If there's anything this master of dark waters cannot abide, it's light - especially concentrated solar light. Seawing staggers backwards, covering his optics as his golden visor goes dark, trying to protect his delicate optics. His courage failing him, he remotely sends The Hatemaker to retreat, and then beats feet as well, transforming and flying down unto the runoff tunnels beneath the spaceport, from where he scouted the city from the beginning.